Android Sakura
by chibi si saku
Summary: Kami melakukan penelitian tentang zone crop circle di amerika, mengungkap misteri tempat yang paling di segani di dunia. Suatu saat terjadi reruntuhan yang menyebabkan semuanya hancur. Di saat itu kami langsung memutuskan untuk meberhentikan peneletian. Namun, kami menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih luar biasa di sana, yaitu… "Android!"


**Summary : Kami melakukan penelitian tentang **_**zone crop circle**_** di amerika, mengungkap misteri tempat yang paling di segani di dunia, tentang motif dan ukiran di setiap penjurunya, bagaikan struktur **_**uvo**_** yang menjelma menjadi sebuah **_**pyramid**_** tua yang tidak begitu jelas. Suatu saat terjadi reruntuhan yang menyebabkan semuanya hancur. Di saat itu kami langsung memutuskan untuk meberhentikan peneletian karena tidak ada yang tersisa. Namun, kami menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih luar biasa dengan sebuah **_**zone crop circle**_**, yaitu…**

"**Teme, apa itu?"**

"**Ini…"**

"_**Android**_**!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing : Sasusaku X Gaasaku**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Don't like ? (T-T) Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

/

/

/

/

/

"Baka dobe, cepatlah!" bentak seorang pemuda dengan rambut _emo_ nya ini. Di tangannya telah ada dua koper besar yang mungkin berisi beribu-ribu batu (?). *di chidori

Yang di panggil hanya menatap pemuda emo di hadapannya dengan kesal, bagaimana tidak? dia membawa banyak koper yang juga sama besarnya, tapi pemuda emo itu hanya menenteng dua saja, tidak adil.

"Kau yang baka, mana bisa aku cepat-cepat sedangkan bawaanku sebanyak ini," jawab pemuda blonde ini agak menyentak. "Lagi pula aku membawa semua peralatan kita untuk di sana, sedangkan kau membawa bawaan pribadimu sendiri, Sasuke!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata, lalu meletakkan kopernya di bagasi mobil. "Baiklah, Naruto no baka." ujarnya seraya membantu membawakan koper di keliling sahabatnya itu.

Ya, Uciha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil, kini mereka bekerja pada suatu instansi arkeolog jepang yang berpusat di konoha. Mereka sering mendapatkan tugas di bidangnya (wajar kan =='). Terutama saat ini, sebuah zona yang memiliki kemisteriusan luar biasa, letaknya tepat di lintang barat amerika. Zona yang sangat mudah di lihat dari satelit.

Naruto dan Sasuke di perintahkan langsung untuk menyelidikinya, sasuke sendiri tidak masalah jika harus pergi ke luar negeri di saat libur musim panas, toh dia tidak bisa liburan dengan tenang di saat kepopuleran nya. Tidak hanya sebagai peneliti arkeolog di instansinya, sasuke juga seorang vokalis solo yang kini sedang di guncang kesuksesan, namun dia lebih memilih pekerjaan ini di banding hobinya bernyanyi, dan itu pun karena sesuatu.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, anak tunggal dari _clan_ ternama di jepang, pemilik _corporation _yang bekerjasama dengan instansi yang kini sedang di gelutinya. Meskipun tidak memiliki peran sepopuler Sasuke, namun dimana naruto berada di sana pasti ada para _secret admirer_nya. Hobi berlibur dengan menghabiskan waktu memakan ramen faforitnya, tapi kini dia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Baginya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa harus ke Amerika sih?" gerutu Naruto menengok pada Sasuke yang tengah menyetir mobil.

"Hn, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa apanya?" Tanya naruto balik.

Sasuke melirik sahabatnya ini dengan malas, mengerti maksud Sasuke, naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Habisnya di sana terkenal panas, apalagi masuk di bulan-bulan seperti ini, _mendokusai_!" decak Naruto dengan tatapan lurus ke jendela mobil.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Naruto, mata onyx miliknya menatap lurus ke jalanan. Kecepatan lebih dari 90 km/jam itu membuat pemandangan gedung dan pepohonan di luar sana begitu cepat bergerak. Matanya melirik pada jam yang menggantung di kaca tengah mobil. Dan menunjukkan pukul '10:46'.

"Kita harus cepat tiba di bandara." ujar Sasuke kembali pokus menyetir.

"Santai lah sedikit, keberangkatan kita satu jam lagi kan?" respon Naruto seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Boleh saja, asalkan konsekuensi dari Tsunade-_sama_ kau yang menerimanya." Jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto menghela napas berat, mengerti akan jalan pemikiran Sasuke tentang _Baa-chan_nya itu. Dalang dari semua kesibukkannya selama ini, setiap kata dan cermahannya pasti di ujung-ujungi demi kesuksesan clannya.

Namun Naruto bukan anak kecil lagi, yang selalu membantah perintah tanpa melihat sisi positifnya. Karena kedisiplinannya melakukan kewajiban itulah dia bisa menjadi pemuda yang mandiri dan pekerja keras, meskipun berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Bukankah dia juga harus berterima kasih, eh?.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau membuat _Baa-chan_ marah." Jawab Naruto kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan.

/

/

/

/

"Bagaimana, tuan?" terdengar suara dibalik pintu hitam itu.

Jika di lihat dari dalam, ruangan ini seperti ruang penyekapan saja. setiap sudut terdapat benda-benda tajam dan terkesan mematikan, seperti pistol, pedang, pisau, kampak dan yang lainnya tengan berjejer manis dengan aksen kaca sebagai pelidungnya.

Tidak ada jendela ataupun celah udara dari luar untuk masuk, ruangan kedap udara rupanya. Lalu bagaimana makhluk di dalamnya bisa bernapas?. Bicara tentang makhluk di dalamnya, kini tengah ada dua, tidak, tapi empat orang sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu. Pakaian mereka serba hitam, dari jubah, celana, sepatu, kaca mata, semuanya dech *di tendang readers.

Namun ada satu dari mereka yang memakai jubah putih dengan warna rambut yang juga mencolok. Merah.

"Ini menarik," jawab pemuda berjubah putih itu saat matanya meneliti setiap lekuk benda di hadapannya.

Pemuda berkaca mata yang berhadapan dengannya kini sedang tersenyum lega, namun wajahnya kembali tegang saat pemuda berambut merah ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

**BRAK**. Dengan sekejap benda itu hancur berkeping-keping. Lalu mata _zade_ pemuda berambut merah ini menatap tajam orang itu, "Tapi sayangnya, aku mau benda yang kau buat dulu, tuan Kabuto!" bentaknya

"Ta-tapi gaara-_sama_, saya sudah tidak memilikinya lagi." jawab Kabuto yang mulai gemetaran.

Gaara memejamkan matanya lalu memerintah para _bodyguard_nya untuk mendekat. "Kau ingin hukuman atau menuruti perintahku?" Tanya Gaara memperingatkan.

Kabuto menundukkan wajahnya takut, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Seandainya saja dulu dia tidak terikat dengan perjanjian dengan Gaara akan kemampuannya membuat program khusus. Dia tidak akan selalu dalam bahaya seperti ini, namun hidup adalah pilihan.

"Ba-baiklah tuan, saya akan berusaha untuk mencarinya." Jawab kabuto mengangguk hormat.

"Baguslah, karena aku sudah sangat tertarik dengan benda buatanmu itu," ujar Gaara menyeringai. "Ingatlah, aku hanya memberimu waktu tiga hari, lebih dari itu kau akan binasa, tuan Kabuto!" sambung Gaara seraya pergi dari tempat itu, dan di ikuti para _bodyguard_nya dari belakang.

Kabuto menghela napas berat seraya mencengkram rambutnya frustasi, "Kuso! seandainya dulu aku tidak memperkenalkannya pada pemuda sadis itu, aku tidak akan menderita seperti ini." Gumam Kabuto. "A-aku, aku harus menemukannya!" sambungnya seraya melenggang pergi.

/

/

/

/

/

**Bandara Konoha Gakure 11.30 PM**

"Kita berangkat lebih awal nih?" Tanya Naruto malas.

Sasuke hanya mendathglare sahabatnya yang super bodoh ini, sedari tadi hanya bisa mengoceh sampai tibanya di bandara. Lebih parahnya lagi, saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan _presdier_ sang pemimpin _corporation satellite_ yang sangat terhormat.

Ingin sekali Sasuke menghajar dan mengunci mulut Naruto agar selalu tidak salah kaprah. (?). Namun dia tidak perlu melakukannya, karena _baa-chan_ Naruto sendiri lah yang memberi pelajaran pada pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Baiklah, tuan Naruto dan tuan Sasuke, kami mohon kerja samanya ya?" ujar pria lanjut usia ini, lebih tepatnya adalah seorang presdir.

"Kami mengerti!" jawab Sasuke tegas seraya membungkukkan badannya. Dan di ikuti oleh Naruto. Sang _presdire_ langsung pamit pergi dan di ikuti oleh para _bodyguard _nya.

"Ingat Naruto, jika kau membuat masalah di sana, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu!" ancam Tsunade sang _baa-chan_ naruto seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya lalu mengangguk cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke segera membawa peralatannya untuk di bawa ke pesawat. Namun suara yang sangat familiar memaksa langkahnya untuk berhenti.

"Sasuke!" panggil suara itu.

Sontak Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya, alisnya berkerut saat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. Naruto pun sama.

"Itachi-_nii_?" ujar Sasuke bingung dengan kehadiran Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum tak kala melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat melihatnya seperti itu. perlahan jarinya dia arahkan ke kening Sasuke lalu menyentilnya. Sasuke hanya meringis lalu _mendathglare_ kakaknya itu. dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu." ujar Itachi seraya merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Ba-baka aniki, lepaskan aku~" ujar Sasuke yang kesulitan bernapas.

"Itachi-_nii_, kau mau membunuh si _teme_?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Mengerti akan maksud Naruto, sontak Itachi melepaskan pelukannya lalu nyengir tidak jelas.

"Hehe, _gomen-ne_, aku ke sini hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian tentang~," perkataan Itachi yang menggantung, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto agak risih.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kakaknya itu dengan datar, meskipun sebenarnya dia juga merasa penasaran dengan sikap Itachi.

"Di sana kan banyak wanita bule, yaaah~ kalian tahu sendiri kan aku sedang jomblo, jadi carilah pendamping yang pas untukku, tapi ingat _body_nya harus hot, otaknya harus _smart_, skillnya tentang err~melakukan itu harus _professional _dan…yaah~ kalian tahu kan tipe ku." Ujar Itachi tanpa henti dan dengan gaya yang…oh _kami-sama_, telah membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya ini membatu dan menganga lebar-lebar.

Hening.

1 Detik

"Oi, kalian baik-baik saja?"

2 Detik

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian menolak?"

3 Detik

"Oh ayolah," Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dengan gaya sedang berpikir.

**GRRRRRR**. Terdengar geraman yang berasal dari kedua pemuda ini, ya, Naruto dan Sasuke tentunya.

"DASAAAR BAKA ANIKIIII!" **BUAGH **

"HENTAIII~" **BUAGH**

/

/

/

/

/

~Skip Time~

/

"Sa-sasuke, i-ini, jadi ini…" ujar Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

"Ya, _zone crop circle,_" jawab Sasuke.

Ya, tepat dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, kini mereka berada di kawasan _zone crop circle_ yang sudah terkenal di dunia, kemegahan arsitektur misteriusnya. Tentu hal yang biasa jika kita melihatnya di berbagai sumber informasi seperti televisi, internet, koran, majalah dan yang lainnya, namun berbeda jika kita melihatnya langsung. Sama dengan apa yang naruto dan sasuke rasakan saat ini 'kagum'. Sebuah _pyramid_ yang menjulang tinggi ke langit, bahkan orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya bagaikan sekumpulan semut kecil tak berdaya yang sedang bernaung.

Naruto dan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pyramid itu dan menyentuhnya, mata _bluesapphire _dan _onyx_ itu menelusuri setiap ukiran yang tertata rapi nan mistik, sebuah karya yang patut untuk di hargai. Symbol yang di buat entah oleh manusia atau bukan sehingga menjadi seindah ini.

"Kalian sudah sampai?" ujar sebuah suara di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto pun menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka pun memandang tak percaya dengan orang di hadapan mereka kini.

"Sai?" gumam naruto heran.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sasuke yang kembali bersikap stoic.

Sai tersenyum sesaat mendengar pertanyaan dari mantan sahabatnya ini. Mantan sahabat?. Sai adalah lulusan dari Unifersitas Konoha di Jepang sama seperti Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Berencana untuk menyongsong masa depan bersama-sama, namun keegoisan yang tinggi telah menggelapkan hatinya.

Dia mengorbankan usaha Sasuke dan Naruto untuk bisa ikut kompetisi study banding di prancis agar dirinya sendirilah yang dapat di terima, dia tahu jika Sasuke dan Naruto ikut terpilih, maka kesempatan untuk menjadi yang terbaik akan sangat kecil. Jadi inilah caranya untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dan Naruto, meskipun mereka adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto muak akan sikap sok manis dan baik Sai.

"Jangan kaget begitu, aku juga memiliki pekerjaan di sini." Jawab Sai santai.

"Ck, bilang saja kau juga mau menyaingi kami di sini, tapi awas jika kau tidak sportif lagi," decak Naruto memandang tajam ke arah Sai.

"Hahaha, kemampuanku sudah jauh berkembang dari kalian yang hanya mendapatkan pelajaran dari dalam negeri saja," jawab Sai angkuh. "Aku, sudah menjalani pengajaran di Prancis selama Dua tahun." Sambungnya seraya menatap remeh Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah, sungguh pribahasa 'kawan menjadi lawan' sangat berlaku saat ini untuknya. Namun dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah, karena hal itu akan memengaruhi kinerjanya dengan Sasuke di sini.

"Bahkan otak jeniusmu sudah kalah jauh dariku, Uciha Sasuke." ujar Sai melirik Sasuke yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Oh!" respon Sasuke yang langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam pyramid dengan cueknya.

Sai menganga lebar-lebar melihat respon Sasuke yang benar-benar melecehkannya, maybe. Sedangkan Naruto memandang kagum pada Sasuke dan membantin 'Pooor Sasuke!' di iringi tepuk tangan yang hanya satu jari saja.

Tidak puas dengan hanya melihat sikap Sasuke pada Sai, Naruto pun ingin ikut-ikutan member pelajaran pada Kawan lamanya ini.

"Sai!" panggil Naruto pada Sai, Sontak Sai pun menoleh pada Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya ke arah Sai dengan membentuk huruf 'O' dan bibirnya juga membentuk huruf yang sama. Dan langsung melenggang pergi menyusul Sasuke di iringi gelak tawa yang tak tertahankan.

"Kalian~" geram Sai. "MENYEBALKAAAAAAAN!" teriaknya histeris.

/

/

/

/

/

"Sasuke, kau yakin titik koordinat lingkaran dalam pyramid ini berada di arah jam dua?" Tanya Naruto yang meletakkan kompasnya di tanah.

"Kemungkinan begitu, terlihat dari postur pyramid ini dari dalam ujungnya saja tidak menyempit ke atas, tapi condong ke samping dan sebagian besar ke bawah," jawab Sasuke memperhatikan seluruh pojok atas dan bawah pyramid itu.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam pyramid ini, sungguh pekerjaan yang sulit bagi mereka jika harus menemukan dan menyimpulkan letak sempurna dari pyramid ini. Ada dua bagian yang menjadi ciri khas _pyramid zone crop circle_ , yaitu bentuk segitiga ke atas jika dari luar namun condong ke bawah jika di lihat dari dalam, belum lagi untuk lingkaran yang berada di tengan pyramid ini. Sebuah lingkaran yang sangat pas untuk alas sebuah pyramid.

"Kalau begitu, tepat di sini, " ujar Naruto seraya berhenti melangkah tepat di atas batu berbentuk persegi panjang yang tenggelam oleh tanah itu. "Apa ini?" gumam Naruto memperhatikan batu di bawahnya.

"Hanya peninggalan yang habis di makan waktu." Ujar Sasuke asal. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke sebal.

Sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan jawabannya, Sasuke malah memperhatikan ukiran batu tersebut, mata _onyx_ miliknya menyusuri bentuk dari ukiran itu. dan saat itu juga otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja. Ya, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Lihatlah," ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk batu tersebut dengan jarinya. Naruto pun memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ini, jika di lihat lebih teliti, bentuknya seperti gambar manusia yang tertidur," jawab Sasuke yang masih fokus memperhatikan batu itu.

Naruto pun segera menelitinya, dan sepertinya sahabatnya ini benar. Bentuk batu itu horizontal dengan ukuran tak lebih dari tingginya, dan ukiran itu bagaikan menggambarkan seorang manusia yang tengah tertidur, namun tak begitu jelas karena sebagian ukiran pada batu itu sudah hancur dan di penuhi lumut.

"Batu ini tenggelam dalam tanah, sepertinya ukurannya balok persegi panjang," ujar Sasuke mengukur tinggi batu itu dengan jarinya.

"Mau di gali?" tawar Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, apa boleh mereka melakukannya, ini kan peninggalan yang sangat bersejarah. Tapi bukankah sebuah misteri adalah pekerjaan yang harus di pecahkan?.

"Boleh juga," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto pun segera mengambil peralatan di luar dan mulai menggalinya bersama Sasuke. tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan dasar dari batu tersebut, cukup dangkal dan hanya setengah lutut mereka berdua. Namun masalahnya bukan itu, bagaimana caranya mereka membawa batu itu. Sepertinya bobot batu lebih dari satu akuarium besar yang berisi air.

"Kau saja yang membawanya," perintah Naruto yang terduduk karena sedikit lelah.

Sasuke mengerling, "Enak saja kau bicara, kita berdua yang harus membawanya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kan~" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terjadi gempa yang cukup mengguncang seluruh isi _pyramid_ itu. sontak seluruh makhluk di dalamnya pun berbondong-bondong keluar.

"A-apa ini? Bukankah ini zona yang tidak berpengaruh pada gempa?" ujar Naruto yang pontang-panting berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Saat itu juga gempa pun berhenti.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita keluar dan membawa batu ini!" perintah Sasuke yang mencoba mengangkat batu itu sendirian.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak habis pikir, bukankah sahabatnya ini jenius. Masa ingin mengangkat batu berat itu sendirian, apa yang ada dalam otaknya?.

"Kau yakin mau membawa batu ini?" Tanya Naruto seraya membantu Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung, firasatku mengatakan aku harus membawa pergi batu ini," jawab Sasuke terdiam di tempat.

'Firasat? Sejak kapan Sasuke memikirkan hal seperti itu?' batin Naruto tak habis pikir.

Akhirnya Naruto pun membantu Sasuke untuk membawa batu itu keluar dari _pyramid_ tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan tidak tahu mau menyimpan batu itu di mana, mereka berhenti tepat di hutan yang berada di dekat pesisir pantai.

"Hah hah hah," terdengar deruan napas yang lelah dari kedua pemuda tampan ini.

Naruto lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya karena lelah dan haus, sungguh sejak gempa yang terjadi tadi, sudah memporak porandakan tenda dan _bascamp_ mereka. Semua makanan tak terkecuali minuman hancur berantakan. Sedashyat itu kah gempa barusan?.

"Ck, aku haus sekali!" decak Naruto seraya berbaring di atas rumput-rumput itu.

"Kau minum saja air laut." Ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dan menghampiri batu tersebut.

Naruto segera mendathglare Sasuke, namun itu tidak mempan bagi putra bungsu uciha ini. Mata _bluesapphire_ nya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang ada sedang memperhatikan batu itu.

"Lalu, mau kau apakan batu itu?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, dia mencoba lebih pokus pada batu di hadapannya ini. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk batu tersebut. Bunyinya seperti sebuah batu yang hampa.

"Tok tok tok, ada orang di dalam?" ujar Naruto seraya brgaya seperti orang mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, dia beranjak dan berdiri. Matanya bergerak liar ke sana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkan yang di inginkan, dia segera berlari untuk mengambilnya. Naruto hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan di lakukan sahabatnya itu. sungguh bingung dengan sikapnya, baru kali ini Sasuke sangat memperhatikan sesuatu yang baginya tak penting, seperti sebuah batu.

Sasuke kembali dengan dua batu besar di tangannya, hal itu membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Hei, kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku mau menghancurkan batu ini." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Alis nNaruto bertaut, "Kau gila, untuk apa kau menghancurkan batu ini?, kau pikir ada harta karun di dalamnya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke tidak menggubris Naruto, dia tetap melakukannya dengan mulai memukulkan kedua batu itu.

"Jangan sebarangan Sasuke, di sini adalah tempat asing, jika kita berbuat macam-macam akan repot urusannya," ujar Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke. tapi kembali, Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku!" sentak Naruto mulai kesal.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan perlahan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku melakukan ini berdasarkan pemikiranku, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto tersentak dengan jawaban Sasuke, jawaban yang selalu di pakai Sasuke untuk mempertahankan komitmennya dalam segala keadaan. Jika hal itu terjadi, Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, meski Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya namun sasuke tahu itu.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak mau membantumu." Ujar Naruto seraya melenggang pergi ke tempat _pyramid_ itu berada. Dan Sasuke kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

Siang itu sangat terik di wilayah _zone crop circle_, mungkin daerah terpanas di negeri matahari ini. Dan hal itu tidak mematahkan semangat Sasuke untuk membongkar isi dari batu itu, keringat peluh terus mengalir dari pelipisnya sampai ke dagu dan menetes. Terkadang dia membasuhnya dengan punggung tangannya dan terkadang ia biarkan saja.

Naruto, terus memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dari kejauhan. Decak kagum ia berikan untuk Sasuke yang di kenal sangat tidak peduli dengan apapun itu, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ini. Biasanya dirinya lah yang memiliki sikap seperti Sasuke saat ini, namun entah kenapa.

Siang telah berganti sore, Naruto yang tengah duduk di salah satu batang pohon itu menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak istirahat sejak siang tadi. Sedangkan Naruto kini tengah menggenggam dua minuman kaleng, satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi, mungkin untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih membongkar batu itu pun segera menolahkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Dan yang ia lihat adalah Naruto tengah duduk di atas pohon dengan dua minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Minumlah, segarkan wajahmu itu yang sudah bagaikan gembel di tengah jalan," ujar Naruto seraya melemparkan satu minuman kaleng itu ke Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke pun menangkapnya.

"Ya, arigatou-ne, Naruto," ujar Sasuke yang langsung meminumnya. Meskipun agak kesal telah di ejek seperti gembel, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Bajunya sudah acak-acakkan, matnya _onyx_ miliknya sayu, rambut emonya sudah entah berbentuk apa (?). tapi memang sebuah anugrah dari tuhan, kharisma seorang uciha tidak hilang begitu saja dari Sasuke.

Naruto pun turun dan menghampiri Sasuke, lebih tepatnya batu itu. "Sepertinya sudah hampir hancur seluruhnya," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti meneguk minumannya dan kembali memperhatikan batu itu. "Ya, semua sisinya yang keras sudah ku hancurkan," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto menyeringai, "Hei, mau kubantu mengakhirinya?" tawar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Ya, aku juga sudah lama tidak melatih bela diriku," jawab Sasuke mendengus.

"Yosh, hitungan ketiga kita hancurkan, siap!" ujar Naruto seraya memasang kuda-kuda, dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga…"

"Heeeaaaaah!" teriak keduanya yang sama-sama melayangkan satu pukulan keras pada batu itu sehingga hancur seluruhnya.

"Mudah," ujar Naruto bangga. Padahal yang membuat batu itu tidak sekeras pada awalnya adalah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, matanya benar-benar pokus dan mencari tahu apa isi di dalam batu itu.

"E?"

/

/

/

/

/

Terlihat di jalanan yang gersang ini melaju sebuah mobil _sport _hijau dengan kecepatan yang tak lazim. Si pengendara menunjukkan wajah yang sangat panik. Berkali-kali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot akibat guncangan mobilnya yang begitu kencang.

"Aku mohon, jangan sampai ada orang yang menemukannya," gumamnya berkali-kali di sertai dengan keringat bercucuran.

Rambut putih di kuncirnya bergerak tak seirama karena hembusan angin yang masuk ke pentilasi mobil itu sangat kencang.

" .Tut." ponselnya berbunyi sangat keras, padahal saat itu suara gesekan angin sangat kencang, apakah orang ini sudah gila memberikan sound yang sangat keras pada ponselnya? Atau apakaah ia tuli?.

"Moshi-moshi?" ujar orang itu menjawab panggilan tanpa melihat nama di layar ponselnya.

"Kabuto!" jawab suara di seberang sana.

Deg. Ciiiiiiiiiit. Setelah mendengar suara itu, Kabuto segera menghentikan laju mobilnya secara drastis. Sehingga mengakibatkan mobilnya berputar 90 derajat, dan meninggalkan bekas goresan roda di jalanan itu.

"I-iya, a-ada apa tuan?" Tanya Kabuto gemetaran. Sungguh suara di seberang sana bagaikan malaikat kematian baginya.

"Ingat, tiga hari, lebih dari itu kau benar-benar akan binasa, Kabuto!" jawab suara itu penuh dengan tekanan di setiap katanya. Dan saat itu pun panggilan terputus.

Tangan Kabuto jatuh tak berdaya, napasnya kembali memburu. Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Cih, aku tidak mau mati di tangan bajingan itu, sial!" decaknya seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

/

/

/

/

/

Sasuke membatu tepat di samping batu yang sudah porak poranda itu, napasnya berhenti untuk meyakinkan jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Sedangkan Naruto sejak tadi masih saja membanggakan dirinya,

Heran dengan sikap Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto pun bertanya."Woi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menghampiri Sasuke.

"I-ini, apa mungkin?" gumam Sasuke.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang di lihat Sasuke, Naruto pun segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Teme, apa itu?" Tanya Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Ini…" jawaban Sasuke menggantung.

Mata Naruto terbelalak dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini, sebuah benda yang benar-benar sangat langka untuk di lihat di dunia. Bahkan bentuknya pun sangat sempurna, itu adalah,

"_Android_!"

"Saku?"

/

/

/

/

/

To Be Continued

/

/

/

/

/

**A/N : "wala, banyak typonya ya, haduh haduh chibi emang bener payah *geleng geleng. Tapi herannya kenapa ya walaupun chibi payah tapi pengen banget jadi yang terbaik. Huhuhu.**

**Gax, chibi gax boleh nyerah. Sakura jja gax mudah nyerah. Hohohohoho *streeeez**

**Yosh minna-chan, silahkan beri tanggapannya ^^, chibi pengen ngelanjutin ceritanya nih, hehehehe *maksa**

**^0^ tapi itu gimana minna-chan, chibi hanya becanda. Hehehehe.**

**Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo**


End file.
